Gods and Monsters
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Luego del día más extraño de su vida y una pesadilla sin sentido, Kagura despierta en un hospital, herida, y sin recordar en lo absoluto el acontecimiento que la lleva directo a un lugar lleno de delirios, misterios y gobernado por un desquiciado rey.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota: **fanfic inspirado en la canción "_Gods and Monsters_" de Lana del Rey, y en la película "_Inocencia Interrumpida_".

**Advertencias:** este fanfic contiene incesto, muerte de personajes, lemmon, necrofilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia física y psicológica, toca el tema del suicidio y trastornos mentales. Así que ya saben qué esperar más adelante.

* * *

"_In a land of gods and monsters,__  
__I was an angel__  
__Living in the garden of evil"_

**Gods and monsters**

**Lana del Rey**

* * *

**Parásitos de Pandora**

¿Que si recuerdo algo? Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Cuando digo que no lo hice, es porque _no_ lo hice. ¿Cómo esperas que diga que sí lo hice cuando ni siquiera me acuerdo de ello? La historia es muy vaga, sólo recuerdo lo que pasó antes de eso, justo ese día. Luego, _nada_. Me parece idiota que me lo preguntes, pero allá tú. Tampoco es una historia muy divertida, pero imagino que la curiosidad te mata; siempre he pensado que todos ustedes son unos chismosos que sólo quieren saber lo que pasa en la vida de los demás. Y de eso viven, como parásitos de Pandora.

Pero da igual, por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? De todas formas todo esto me da mala espina, y te diré por qué.

No voy a negar que me sorprendió mucho el momento en el cual, finalmente, convencí a mis padres de enviarme a Inglaterra de intercambio por un año entero a estudiar inglés. Recompensar mi intolerable rebeldía con buenas notas era la forma en la cual yo había aprendido a moverme con respecto a mis padres, y al final no lo pasé tan lindo como yo esperaba. Encima de todo me fui con la idea de que, en cierta forma, mis padres querían deshacerse de mí por un año completo, descansar de los corajes que siempre les hago pegar y qué mejor que cumpliendo mi capricho. Pero eso no importaba, ni mucho menos me importó en su momento; yo también descansé de mi jodida familia.

Una vez estando en Inglaterra me topé con la sorpresa de que odiaba el inglés y que sólo lo aprendí por puro compromiso. Entonces preferí perfeccionar mi francés, que ya es bastante bueno, y de una vez aprender ruso. El coreano lo sé hablar un poco y sólo gracias a los tontos doramas que pasan todo el día en la televisión. Odio esas tramas clichés románticas, idílicas e irreales, pero me sirven mucho para aprender otro idioma. No sé por qué, pero como puedes ver, tengo cierto gusto por los idiomas. ¿No has pensado que, si viajas al extranjero y necesitas ir al baño, lo mejor es que sepas un poco el idioma del país? Pues ese es más o menos mi tema, pero no exactamente para el baño; más bien, para huir y esconderme.

Pero eso no es lo importante, sino un recuerdo aparentemente sin importancia que viví en Inglaterra. Ahora también lo recuerdo; hace tiempo que no pensaba en él. Puedo recordar al hijo de la familia con la que viví, un muchacho larguirucho y delgadísimo, de cabello castaño, cinéfilo; mejor dicho, era fanático del cine extranjero y la literatura poco usual, vamos, "no comercial". Era un poco pretencioso pero me caía bien.

Si mal no recuerdo allá los llaman _hipsters_ o algo por el estilo, aunque a mi parecer no encajaba en ninguna definición. Era un chico amable y reservado, eso fue un alivio para mí; es el hermano que nunca tuve… no, que _debí _tener. Gustaba de leer escritores de otros países y traducir lo que pudiera o buscar a alguien que lo ayudara, aunque el idioma no tuviera nada que ver. Él hablaba algo de latín, inglés como su lengua natural, francés, algo de ruso y español. Él me ayudó con el francés y empecé con el ruso, y yo, a cambio, le enseñé algo de japonés. Pero, o yo soy muy mala maestra, o el ruso es un idioma mucho más fácil que el japonés. Con el japonés no logramos nada.

Fuera como fuera, el chico logró traducir algo de uno de sus libros en español al inglés. No confié para nada en la traducción, ya que él no era ningún profesional y había pasado de un idioma a otro, además el español no era su fuerte, pero recordaba más o menos lo que decía aquel breve cuento.

El escritor, que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, hablaba de manera demente, aunque acertadamente, sobre locos y el cosmos, todo en un juego de palabras donde cada una debían tener la vocal "O" por lo menos una vez. Sinceramente no lo entendí muy bien, ni en inglés ni en japonés; la traducción hacía que el texto perdiera todo el chiste y el esfuerzo del mismo escritor para hacerse esa maraña de palabras retacadas de "O". Era de esos libros que se necesitan, a fuerzas, leer en su idioma original, pero sí recuerdo otro de los cuentos de aquel escritor (que por más que intento recordar su nombre, no puedo). En otro de sus textos hablaba sobre una especie de memoria, afirmando ser un reportero que se las había arreglado, con ayuda de su esposa, para hacerse pasar por un auténtico loco y entrar a una clínica mental con el fin de hacer un reportaje de cómo eran esos lugares, en el centro mismo, desde la vista de quienes eran atendidos ahí, sin folletos soñados ni mentiras maquilladas, sino en su más cruda realidad.

Es un tema interesante, a decir verdad; el escrito parece tener un tema con los manicomios. Y espero que te incomode el que te lo diga.

Como es de suponerse, no lo pasó muy bien. Era obvio que todos le iban a parecer una bola de lunáticos, sobre todo a la hora de comer, porque él contaba que cuando los doctores y enfermeras pasaban a hacer la inspección matutina por la cafetería, todos comenzaban a reír como desquiciados en una vulgar muestra de que se encontraban felices y mejorando cada día más ayudados por la medicación y la terapia. Uno de ellos le dijo que era un imbécil cuando se negó a reírse porque no tenía nada por lo cual soltar la carcajada. A eso le siguió una terapia de electrochoques cuando los doctores pensaron que en realidad estaba loco mientras él afirmaba, una y otra vez rehuyendo las corrientes eléctricas que lo estremecían y lo idiotizaban, que no era así.

El cuento de siempre: resultaba ser mentira o verdad dependiendo de qué se quisiera escuchar y dependiendo de quién lo dijera y quién lo escuchara. Se sabe y se dice que sólo los niños, los borrachos y locos dicen la verdad, pero en la vida real y en los manicomios hay que estar loco para creerle a un loco, ¿no? No se puede porque, precisamente, están desquiciados y su juicio no sirve. ¿No es así?

El escritor en su memoria afirmaba que aquella terapia de electrochoque no le había provocado demasiado daño, excepto una especie de laguna mental constante y específica: afirmaba ya no poder recordar ningún jueves de su vida. Decía que era como tener un vacío a pedazos en el rompecabezas de su pasado y que no podía estar seguro si en alguno de esos jueves había vivido alguna experiencia eufórica, algún paseo de la infancia con su padre o haberse echado un genial polvo de una noche. Simplemente había olvidado todos sus jueves vividos. Simplemente esos días se habían perdido para siempre, dejando atrás una bruma impenetrable. Sólo dejo jueves blancos.

Así me sentía yo en ese momento, como nadando en una especie de laguna mental sin darme cuenta que me estaba ahogando. Había algo que no alcanzaba a ver más allá del horizonte de mi vida, pero no por una terapia de electrochoque, un evento traumático o una gran mentira que se había salido de mis manos. Era el sol el que no me permitía ver nada.

Me recordaba caminando por una vereda vacía, en un pueblo no muy lejos de Tokio y al que había ido de vacaciones muchas veces, pero no podía recordar cuál era a pesar de que había ido con anterioridad, por lo menos cada dos o tres años. Creo que ya ni me importaba; es como cuando cumples años y tienen que pasar algunos meses para poder decir tu nueva edad cuando te preguntan sin balbucear antes como tonto. Sólo sabía que en ese lugar mis padres tenían una casa de verano enorme y que casi todos los años iban de vacaciones allá, ya fuera en verano o en invierno. Ese verano había ido de nuevo luego de que pasara un año desde que regresé de Inglaterra.

Sinceramente nunca me han gustado esas malditas vacaciones familiares. En el contexto de la mía suena como a una mala broma, pero creo que soy la única a la que le molesta.

¿Para qué había salido? De pronto lo recordé. Mis padres no estaban, habían ido a comer o algo así, o a una obra de teatro o festival, realmente no me importó, sólo me alegró el hecho de que se desaparecieran un rato aunque eso significara dejarme con mi hermano mayor, Naraku.

Esa tarde había salido a comprar cigarrillos a una tienda a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa. El muchacho que atendía ya me conocía y me vendía los cigarros aún sabiendo que era menor de edad, y en esa ocasión no perdió oportunidad para decirme que le pagara su silencio y corrupción invitándome un trago y sacándome a bailar. Mis padres no me permitían fumar, ni siquiera a Naraku a pesar de que él era ya era mayor de edad. Tenía que hacerlo a escondidas, y yo sólo podía llegar a sentir algo cercano al aprecio por mi hermano cuando este me daba algún cigarro o se las arreglaba para fumar a escondidas y me invitaba; eso sí, siempre me decía que si nos descubrían me echaría la culpa a mí. Lo malo era cuando gustaba de jugarme bromas echándome la mitad del bote de perfume encima porque, según él, yo apestaba a humo. Eso me hacía estornudar sin control. Cuánto se reía en esos momentos el muy imbécil.

Se sentía bien estar sola. Incluso pensé en escaparme un rato de Naraku e irme caminando por la ciudad, hasta tomarle la palabra al chico de la tienda, pero el día era especialmente caluroso aunque soplaba una brisa refrescante. Me recordaba caminando por la vereda, con la cajetilla en una mano y tapando los rayos del sol frente a mi cara con la otra. Estaba atardeciendo, pero el sol seguía posado apenas encima de las montañas y no había una sola nube que pudiera esconderlo. Los rayos me daban directo, demasiado amarillos y terriblemente luminosos, y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos mientras el paisaje delante de mí parecía tan borroso y descolorido como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa y crucé la sala, Naraku vio la cajetilla en mis manos y trató de quitármelos argumentando, muy convenientemente, que era malo para mi salud. Yo corrí hasta el patio apenas lo escuché hablar. Era muy amplio, cercado por muros y, si te quedabas en el centro, parecía un bosque porque el follaje era salvaje y desorganizado y las enredaderas cubrían casi en su totalidad los espacios del muro. Estas se escondían más gracias a los árboles que había por doquier, alimentados siempre por las continuas lluvias incluso si pasaban meses sin atención. Era un buen lugar para esconderme, así que corrí hacia uno de los árboles más altos, de ramas gruesas y fuertes, y trepé en él lo más que pude hasta alcanzar uno de ellos, lo suficientemente lejos de mi hermano, a menos que a este se le ocurriera subir también; pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera patearlo y tirarlo del árbol, a ver si tenía suerte y se moría.

Apenas me estaba sentado en el tronco, como un gato huyendo de un perro, cuando Naraku llegó y me miró desde abajo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, esa que siempre le gusta hacer cuando sabe que tiene la ventaja.

—¿Ya pensaste cómo vas a bajar? —Miré hacia un lado y luego otro. Tuve ganas de levantar una pierna y golpearlo en la cara para que quitara esa horrible sonrisa, pero no me iba a atrever, por eso él estaba como si nada ahí, debajo de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para jalarme del tobillo si así quería.

Yo respondí con la misma socarronería que me mandaba mi hermano con su gesto. Abrí la cajetilla de cigarros y saqué un encendedor que escondía en la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro. Me llevé el cigarro a la boca y lo prendí. Luego aspiré y exhalé con gesto de placer, dejando que el humo grisáceo saliera lento de mi boca entreabierta. Por unos segundos me sentí como dentro de una de esas películas viejas en blanco y negro tentando a un enemigo para luego darle el golpe de gracia. Lástima que sólo fuera en mi imaginación, porque mi hermano nunca me ha considerado una peligrosa _femme fatale_, sino una niñita tonta a la cual puede manipular a su antojo, pero te puedo decir que eso también está sólo en su retorcida imaginación.

—No me importa —recordaba haber contestado—. ¿Se te antoja? —Extendí el cigarrillo hacia abajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que él pudiese alcanzarlo.

El sol seguía igual de brillante y se filtraba por los espacios entre las hojas del árbol, creando un amplio patrón de sombras y luces pequeñas que se movían como poseídas. Poseídas, en realidad, por la brisa. Fue el mismo viento el que me levantó un poco el vestido. Yo odiaba ese vestido; me lo había regalado mi madre. Era blanco con un patrón de delicadas flores rosa pálido y guinda en toda su superficie, de tirantes, con poco escote pero muy corto, sin embargo me gustaba para ese clima caluroso porque la tela era delgada y muy fresca y, por lo mismo, vaporosa y fácil de levantarse. Todo lo que me ha dado mi madre ha sido una porquería, sobre todo ese vestido.

Cuando la brisa jugó con la tela, la falda se me levantó casi hasta la cintura y dejó ver el pequeño triángulo que formaba mi ropa interior con mis dos muslos juntos, y el resto, que se extendía hacia mi cadera.

—Qué buena vista —se burló Naraku, a punto de carcajearse. Yo me puse sumamente nerviosa. El calor de mi cuerpo me hizo saber que los colores se me habían subido hasta al rostro y cuando traté de poner la estúpida falda en su lugar, sentí como Naraku rodeaba mi tobillo con la mano, como si quisiera jalarme para que cayera, y luego elevó su mano por mi pantorilla, muy lentamente, esta vez sólo tocando con las yemas de sus dedos, como si jugara con la idea de rasguñarme.

En ese momento yo sentí algo… como una especie de golpe punzante en medio del pecho que provocó que el cigarro se me cayera de la mano y terminara estrellándose contra mi muslo desnudo. El instantáneo dolor de la quemadura sobre mi piel me obligó a pegar un pequeño grito y estremecerme. Sacudí violentamente mi brazo para quitarme de encima el cigarrillo por el cual tanto luché y que ahora me lastimaba. El movimiento provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y me fui para adelante, casi lista para recibir el golpe. Cuando caí de la rama Naraku aún tenía su mano sobre mi pantorrilla y alcanzó a reaccionar rápido para detenerme.

Yo caí sobre él, pero Naraku no se fue de espaldas patéticamente. Se mantuvo de pie, cargándome, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Por puro instinto yo me había agarrado de sus hombros y sentí que mis pies colgaban en el aire. Asimismo, la brisa que acarició mis muslos me indicó que con el movimiento y el roce se me había alzado la falda casi por completo.

Quedé unos instantes sin poder reaccionar, los suficientes para darme cuenta de que en realidad no había chocado contra el piso y que, por otro lado, Naraku me estaba cargando.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —me preguntó él con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo me quedé paralizada y aún sonrojada—. Deberías conseguirte un novio.

En ese momento, cuando capté el tono de la broma, comencé a forcejear contra él para que me soltara. Cuando apenas toqué el suelo rápidamente me acomodé la falda, aunque aún así pude notar que Naraku ya había visto en su totalidad mi ropa interior, sin emitir gesto alguno más que su sonrisa burlona y descarada. Incluso miraba como si eso no fuera nada.

Maldito degenerado, pero tampoco me sorprendía. No era la primera vez que me había visto medio desnuda. O al menos eso creo. Aunque en ocasiones _no quiero_ creerlo.

—Estúpido —le espeté alejándome de él y yendo por el cigarrillo aún encendido. Había quedado sobre el suelo y no muy lejos de ahí.

—Te digo que esas cosas matan. —Volteé a verlo mientras llevaba el cigarro a mi boca sin importarme que pudiese tener tierra o algún germen—. Ya ves, hace poco casi te caes del árbol. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado yo aquí para salvarte?

—Vete al diablo —le contesté cuando pasé junto a él, con ganas de apagarle el tan discutido cigarro en uno de sus rojizos y crueles ojos—. Voy a salir.

—¿Otra vez?

Me detuve unos instantes y lo miré por encima del hombro.

—Salgo cuando yo quiero —mascullé con la misma arrogancia que había aprendido de él desde que tengo uso de memoria—. Y hazme el favor de no ser un chismoso y decirle a mis padres.

Luego ya no recordaba mucho. Sí podía recordar que me había quedado usando el vestido que tanto odiaba y que así me había ido al único antro que había en ese pequeño pueblo. Yo me estaba divirtiendo horrores y con varias copas encima, bailando con quién sabe quién, un completo desconocido, aunque creo que se trataba del muchacho de la tienda que me vendía los cigarrillos. Ahora que lo pienso bien, sí, era él.

Después de eso las cosas se vuelven confusas y caóticas porque ya estaba tomada. Vi a dos chicos peleando a golpes fuera del antro y también que yo traté de subir al auto de alguien, creo que al del chico de la tienda. Recuerdo a alguien jalándome bruscamente del brazo hasta sacarme de ahí. El repentino chispazo del recuerdo ahora me hace ver la larga cabellera de mi hermano frente a mí mientras me jalonea del brazo hasta el auto. Él evitó que me fuera con ese tipo, disque para evitar que me violara. Qué buena broma.

Yo estaba histérica gritándole a mi hermano, supongo que por haberme sacado de la fiesta. Y de pronto estábamos de nuevo en casa, en el sofá de la sala, casi a oscuras. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de encender la luz y yo me recordaba… _excitada_. Muy excitada. Tenía la impresión de estar con aquel chico con el cual había bailado, pero eso no tenía lógica. Luego pensé que tal vez estaba sola, desinhibida por el alcohol. Cuando abrí los ojos del ensueño de la excitación pude ver que no estaba sola ni con un desconocido. Estaba con Naraku, con mi hermano, y no podía recordar lo que estaba haciendo pero, lo que fuera que estuviera haciéndome, me tenía en un estado eufórico, y creo recordar que yo rogaba por más en silencio, para mis adentros porque apenas podía hablar.

La idea me causó escalofríos y unas tremendas náuseas. Aún ahora me da asco. Era una idea demasiado morbosa y enfermiza, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaba alguien prendiendo la luz y la figura de mis padres en la sala, mirando. Después siguieron reclamos, unos gritos. Gritos muy fuertes. Era yo quien gritaba contra mis padres y ellos devolviéndome los gritos y reclamos. Creo recordar que le decían algo a Naraku, pero esa era la voz de mi padre, autoritaria y furiosa. Mi madre no hacía nada, era yo quien peleaba con ella.

¿Qué habíamos estado haciendo como para que estuviéramos discutiendo de esa manera tan violenta? No me puse a pensarlo. Recuerdo haber gritado una cosa más para luego ir corriendo a mi habitación. Después en mi memoria todo se vuelve más oscuro, más pesado, más sofocante, vago y lejano.

No sé si quiero recordar realmente, si me niego a hacerlo, pero por ahora no puedo, no quiero pensarlo ni descifrar lo que sucedió esa noche. Las imágenes escapan de mi mente como si les tuviera asco.

Sólo puedo recordar unos pocos elementos de lo último: _agua_. Mucha agua rodeándome, una punzada fuerte de dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y sacándome unos gemidos débiles y cansados, como si fueran por pura inercia. Luego sangre tiñendo de rojo toda el agua hasta marearme.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir de ese día.

* * *

Le costó un trabajo titánico abrir los ojos, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Se obligó a abrirlos casi por completo, pero su vista estaba nublada como si aún siguiera borracha. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un blanco intenso rodeándola, unas luces blancas y demasiado intensas para su gusto y que no eran parte de su habitación y, finalmente, la molesta luz entrando por la ventana.

¿Ya era de día? Se preguntó tratando de incorporarse un poco, pero cuando apoyó las manos sobre la cama sintió un punzante dolor recorriendo sus brazos con un calambrazo violento.

Su gemido adolorido llamó la atención del joven que miraba aburrido la pantalla de su celular y, cuando llevó la vista hacia Kagura, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ella despreocupadamente.

—Ya despertaste. —No había pizca alguna de simpatía ante el hecho de ver a su hermana en una camilla de hospital.

Kagura casi da un salto hacia atrás cuando vio el rostro de su hermano y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de su sueño, de él en el sofá, sobre ella haciéndole quién sabe qué cosas. Porque eso había tenido que ser: _un sueño_. Un mal sueño, una pesadilla y el sueño húmedo más bizarro y asqueroso que había tenido en sus escasos dieciocho años de vida.

Tuvo que desviar la vista de inmediato, perseguida por aquella imagen de su pesadilla. Cuando recuperó un poco la consciencia luego de escasos segundos se percató de que estaba en una habitación de hospital, sobre una camilla, y que había una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo. De ella colgaba una bolsa de sangre. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que se había intoxicado por haber tomado tanto, o que quizás el alcohol que había consumido estaba adulterado y algo le había causado una sobredosis o semejante, aunque eso no explicaba que estuvieran haciéndole una transfusión de sangre. ¿Acaso se había lastimado? Encima de todo le dolían la cabeza y las manos, y estaba agotada como pocas veces en su vida.

—¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿Por qué mierda estoy en un hospital? —espetó súbitamente enojada, pero Naraku pudo notar que su furia venía alimentada por la confusión. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si acaso no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Intentaste suicidarte.

La respuesta a secas de su hermano provocó que Kagura abriera los ojos como platos y entreabriera la boca, como si escuchara que se trataba del intento de suicidio de alguien más y no como si se refirieran a ella. Era como si le contaran una broma de mal gusto, porque claro, debía ser una de esas jodederas que le gastaba su hermano. Ni siquiera recordaba haber intentado lastimarse, de haber hecho eso lo recordaría, no era cualquier cosa, ¡no era una demente suicida!

—Te cortaste las venas en la bañera —agregó él ante el silencio de su hermana, bajando la vista hacia una de sus muñecas. La joven también lo hizo. Se quedó anonadada, desesperada por una respuesta, cuando levantó su brazo derecho y, efectivamente, su muñeca estaba rodeada por un grueso vendaje blanco al igual que el del otro brazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué yo me…? ¿De qué mierda hablas? —murmuró, casi acongojada. La imagen de verse vendada la dejó confundida y comenzó a respirar algo agitada, demasiado impactada como para asimilar que había hecho algo así, que ella misma se había atrevido a lastimarse al punto de estar al borde de la muerte y despertar en un hospital apenas recordando sueños bizarros e imágenes confusas que vibraban por escasos instantes en su mente, con una intensidad demasiado grande como para asimilarlas todas y descifrarlas.

El resultado no era más que un rompecabezas sin lógica, con demasiadas piezas perdidas y una imagen tan mutilada como seguro lo estaban sus muñecas.

—No es posible… ¿dónde están mis padres? ¡Quiero verlos, esto es un error! —farfulló bajando el brazo, negándose a ver la herida vendada—. ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Yo no intenté suicidarme! No recuerdo haberlo hecho, n-no es posible.

Naraku la miró fijamente, casi como si la reprendiera. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego torció la boca mientras guardaba su celular de mala gana, ignorando el hecho de que Kagura medio se retorcía entre las sábanas, mirando hacia todos lados como buscando una milagrosa salida.

—¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Yo te encontré en la bañera. Deberías darme las gracias. Según los doctores un poco más y no estarías aquí para negar que lo hiciste.

—¡No! ¡No lo hice! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! —insistió, ahora desesperada. Quiso levantarse pero enseguida un mareo la detuvo, sin contar la pulsera que ataba su antebrazo a la camilla para no lastimarse por la intravenosa en caso de moverse mientras dormía.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—¡Que no, maldita sea, no lo hice!

—Deja de actuar como una chiquilla y acéptalo de una vez —exclamó su hermano mayor con más rudeza de la necesaria. Luego tomó un poco de aire, fingiendo una hipócrita simpatía que no se molestó en esconder—. Tienes un problema.

La afirmación de Naraku la dejó fuera de juego. No iba a negar que muchas veces pensó en el suicidio; vamos, que ni siquiera era la primera ni la última adolescente que lo hacía, pero nunca tuvo las agallas para hacerlo. Como todo ser humano, se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la vida, aunque sintiera que su vida, por más lujosa y cómoda que fuera, era miserable, sofocante y monótona. Aún se sentía con esperanzas.

Bajó la mirada, demasiado impactada para aceptarlo. Se negaba a creerlo aunque Naraku la hostigara tachándola de malcriada. Y sí, tenía problemas, ¿pero tan grandes como para hacer semejante cosa sin siquiera recordarlo? La imagen de su sueño la atacó de nuevo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando recordó a su hermano y ella en el sofá, a sus padres llegando, gritando y reclamando con palabras que no alcanzaba a entender, y luego ella corriendo lejos de ahí como si la persiguieran, corriendo de la misma forma en que corrió cuando Naraku la persiguió al verla llegar con los cigarros, y después aparecía ante ella la imagen del agua rodeándola, el dolor punzante y la sangre.

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

—Pero… tienes que creerme… —gimió en voz muy baja, sin mirar a su hermano. Sólo hasta después de unos segundos se atrevió a hablar—. ¿Por… por qué lo hice?

En ese momento a Naraku le pareció una pequeña niña perdida entre una multitud desconocida que preguntaba dónde estaba su casa y que, cuando se ofrecían a llevarla de vuelta, se negaba a regresar, argumentando que no quería volver o dando una dirección falsa.

—Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo, _hermanita _—respondió él con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre supe que estabas loca, pero no pensé que tanto. ¿Acaso hiciste alguna estupidez, además de la obvia?

Kagura frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestarse por las palabras de su hermano, pero en ese momento no estaba en ventaja sobre nadie. Negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, sintiendo muy en el fondo de su corazón que, por una vez en su perra vida, deseaba escuchar algo más salir de la repulsiva boca del chico que sólo sabía escupir veneno cual serpiente lista para matar. O, por lo menos, oírle decir algo más aparte de que estaba loca.

—En ese caso creo que sólo puedo pensar que fue por la pelea —contestó finalmente Naraku. Ella lo miró casi espantada y se preguntó si aquella pesadilla había sido real. Y si había sido real, esta vez tendría éxito en aquel supuesto intento de suicidio cuando lo intentara nuevamente, esta vez consciente y con la pistola de su padre apuntando directamente a su corazón.

—¿Cuál pelea? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó agitada, con un dejo de desesperación en la mirada que no fue capaz de esconder. Naraku echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, como confundido por el comportamiento tan efusivo de su hermana.

—¿Tampoco recuerdas eso? Te fuiste de antro —contestó—. Tuve que ir a buscarte porque mis padres avisaron que ya venían de regreso. Te encontré bailando con el tipo ese de la tienda y a punto de irte con él. Estabas borracha y te arrastré hasta la casa a pesar de que venías haciendo un berrinche terrible.

En este punto de la historia la fidelidad con la cual Naraku contaba las cosas hizo desear a Kagura nunca haber preguntado. Incluso fue capaz de mirarlo mejor, hipnotizada por el relato y sin despegar los ojos de él tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su mirada y, cuando lo hizo, pudo notar que en el pómulo de su hermano se mostraba, como una especie de evidencia marcada en la misma carne burlándose de ella, el moretón que un golpe le había dejado cuando evitó que su hermana se largara, borracha, con un desconocido. Supo entonces que los dos chicos que había visto pelear afuera del antro eran él y el muchacho de la tienda.

—Sabía muy bien que me iban a joder si se enteraban que te dejé salir, por eso fui por ti. Encima de todo me reclamaste, pero cuando regresamos ellos ya estaban en la casa y se fueron contra los dos. Te vieron borracha, discutieron como locos y tú corriste dramáticamente a tu habitación. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, como burlándose de la última frase. Kagura estaba helada por el cambio abrupto de hechos que escuchaba de boca de su hermano. El punto de la historia que más náuseas le daba dio un giro que no se esperaba y que comenzó a hacerla dudar verdaderamente de lo que había hecho o no el día anterior—. Cuando pasó un rato y no salías fui a buscarte; entonces te encontré en la bañera llena de sangre.

—¿Eso pasó? ¿Seguro? Pero tú… —Kagura ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de digerir toda la información de la historia que acababa de escuchar. Casi se abalanzó hacia él. Este la miró como si no supiera de qué hablaba y pareció tener ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Sólo eso le faltaba, pensó Naraku, lidiar con las crisis de una adolescente. Él ya había pasado por esa edad y, sinceramente, no tenía intenciones de regresar a vivirlas, mucho menos a través de la insoportable de su hermana.

—Claro que estoy seguro. Yo no estaba borracho como tú. Supongo que se te hizo fácil cortarte las venas para llamar la atención, como la buena reina del drama que eres.

—¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir eso, idiota! —exclamó al instante, terriblemente ofendida, más Naraku siguió hablando sin darle importancia, ignorándola hasta un punto que, considerando la situación, rayaba en la crueldad pura.

—Pero mis padres creen que realmente estás mal. No pueden creer que intentaras quitarte la vida por una simple discusión. Y, a decir verdad, eso es caer bien bajo, _hermanita._

—¡Que no lo hice, tienen que creerme!

—¿Entonces? —La breve argumentación de Naraku la dejó muda y comenzó a dudar de absolutamente todo. ¿Qué responder, con un carajo, a eso, a una simple palabra? No sabía en qué creer, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho y lo que no. Su hermano mayor solía mentir, y muy bien. Era un maestro de la manipulación, ¿pero realmente sería tan desalmado como para mentir sobre ella, con _ese_ tema? No lo creía tan malvado y retorcido, ¿o sí?

Solía asustarla y sacarla de juego haciéndole comentarios sucios, en ocasiones viéndola de forma descarada, como si por momentos no la viera como su hermana, pero nunca le había hecho nada; sólo parecía jugar, querer asustarla como hacía con todo el mundo. Kagura no podía ni quería sentirse especial con respecto a él; Naraku trataba con el mismo descaro a todo el mundo, ella no era ninguna excepción.

Era mucho mejor así, por extraño que sonara: prefería que la viera como un juguete al cual podía molestar a su antojo que cómo su única hermana, siendo su relación muy distante de una típica donde el hermano mayor protegía a la menor. Pero así estaba bien, pensaba a menudo, hacía las cosas más fáciles cuando se hablaban con esa crudeza que ya era rutinaria en su pésima relación.

La única ventaja de tener un hermano así de cabrón era poder tratarlo con el desprecio que merecía. Pero, por obra y maldición de las ironías de la vida, ahora sólo parecía tener a ese cabrón para que diera alguna luz a todas las dudas que destruían su cabeza.

Sintió unas súbitas ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Se recordó que en su vida no había nadie que se molestara en ofrecerle un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. No existía nadie para darle su hombro y echarse a llorar o siquiera darle una palabra de aliento. El chico que tenía delante y que como su hermano mayor, se suponía debía hacer todas esas cosas, no quería darle nada de eso y ella, desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, dejó de esperarlo. Suicida o no debía lidiar con eso sola. No esperaba nada bueno de él ni de sus padres ante ese acontecimiento que la confundía como jamás lo había estado.

Como pudo se deshizo del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y aspiró aire profundamente, tragándose las lágrimas como tan bien sabía hacerlo. Lo tenía tan bien perfeccionado que ni parecía tener ganas de llorar; aquello no era más que un reflejo primitivo e infantil de algo que apenas y añoraba. No podía creer que intentara suicidarse. Aún más, no podía creer que aquello le había resultado tan traumático que ni siquiera recordara el haberlo hecho.

¿Acaso había dolido tanto?

Tal vez estaba desesperada, destrozada y quebrada por dentro con tal intensidad que el dolor físico había quedado relegado a un suspiro acuoso, al deleite de observar la sangre escaparse de sus venas como el arrastre perfecto hacia la muerte. Y, de ser así, no lo había conseguido.

¿Realmente había querido irse? Ahora había sido traída de vuelta, con sendos vendajes en sus muñecas que relataban futuras cicatrices ahora hechas por nada. Quedarían como florituras toscas para siempre en su piel de porcelana.

Y sin poder recordar si lo había hecho o no, admirando por unos dolorosos instantes sus muñecas vendadas, se preguntó si valía más estar muerta que viva. ¿Lo valdrían las cicatrices, el historial médico, el futuro infierno con sus padres? Por unos instantes maldijo a su hermano por haberla "salvado".

—A ellos no les importa si lo aceptas o no. Están seguros de que lo hiciste. —En ese momento Naraku se inclinó hacia la camilla y tomó el rostro de Kagura entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo. Cuando tuvo su rostro muy cerca, con ella demasiado anonadada como para detenerlo, completamente colapsada en la incertidumbre y la confusión, él aprovechó para seguir—. Te esperan tiempos feos, muy feos, hermanita.

Una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero Naraku se obligó a mantenerse serio, aunque para sus adentros disfrutó de ver cómo el femenino rostro se deformaba en una mueca desvalida y aterrorizada por una afirmación tan vaga como contundente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis padres piensan enviarte a una clínica mental para que te ayuden con todo este asunto del suicidio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kagura finalmente reaccionó y forcejeó contra su hermano, obligándolo a soltarla.

—¿Qué no oíste? Que estás loca, hermanita. Te vas al loquero apenas puedas ponerte de pie.

—¡Cállate! —Hizo ademán de querer quitarse la intravenosa, pero Naraku la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—No hagas eso. Perdiste mucha sangre. Se lo van a tomar como otro intento desesperado de suicidio y te va a ir peor.

Ante la advertencia se detuvo al momento y lo miró casi horrorizada. Naraku, sin mostrar simpatía alguna, se encogió de hombros y luego la soltó, como si repentinamente le asqueara su tacto.

—Bueno, yo ya te advertí, así que me voy. No hagas más tonterías. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Lo más cercano a un "buena suerte" por parte de él.

Kagura se quedó completamente sola, aterrorizada por su destino. ¿Una clínica mental? ¡¿Qué se habían creído sus padres?! ¡No necesitaba de psicólogos ni que la tomaran por loca! No. Imposible. No los quería cerca ni un centímetro, juzgando sus actos como si se tratasen de las acciones de una deschavetada que había perdido el control de su vida y su mente. Ella no estaba descontrolada, sabía muy bien lo que quería para su vida y lo que deseaba conseguir.

Lo mejor que podían hacer sus padres por ella era darle un montón de dinero para empezar una nueva vida muy lejos de ellos y Naraku, irse a vivir a otro país si era necesario y jamás volver. ¡Para lo que querría volver, con la familia que se gastaba! El manicomio no era una opción siquiera. Un lugar así no le iba a arreglar la vida, sólo terminaría por destruirla por completo.

Furiosa, golpeó su pierna con su mano libre y enseguida una pequeña punzada de dolor ardió en su muslo. Se quitó de encima las ligeras y blancas sábanas, y levantó la bata de hospital para saber qué diablos había provocado el dolor. Se quedó paralizada cuando se encontró con una pequeña quemadura en su muslo, una que parecía hecha con un cigarro, diminuta y ligeramente café.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir para sí, sorprendida, cuando un ruido en la puerta la interrumpió.

Sus padres llegaron de ver al doctor justo cuando Naraku salió de la habitación. Su madre le dirigió una mirada extraña, casi de miedo, tal vez de decepción, y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija sin decir palabra. Kagura tuvo que recibir a su madre con un drama falsamente maternal del por qué había hecho eso y qué cosas andaban tan mal en su vida como para que intentara quitársela encontrando una solución desesperada en la muerte. Ella la evadió todo lo que pudo y se sintió tentada a preguntar sobre el asunto del psiquiátrico, pero se abstuvo. Capaz que Naraku le había mentido sólo para asustarla y si mencionaba algo sobre eso le terminaría dando pésimas ideas a sus padres, esos que deseaban deshacerse de ella pero que insistían con prohibirle su libertad.

Por otro lado, en el pasillo, el padre de Naraku se plantó frente a él y le dirigió una cruel mirada, inquisidora. Trataba de imponerse sobre su hijo mayor con la misma arrogancia de él, pero su autoridad parecía mermada con la fría mirada que el muchacho le devolvía sin pudor ni respeto alguno. Un desafío silencioso pero potente.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo…? Te prohibí entrar a su habitación —preguntó Onigumo, directo y sin discreción alguna como siempre se había manejado en la vida.

"_Violaba a mi hermana",_ fue la respuesta que a Naraku le pasó por la mente, pero que se abstuvo de decir por más risible que le sonara.

—Nada. ¿Tú qué crees? —respondió finalmente, tratando de aguantar la risa. La mirada seria de su padre le provocaba mucha gracia, pretendía intimidarlo y no hacía más que provocarle cosquillas, como siempre había sido. Estaba idiota si creía que a esas alturas de su vida lograba meterle miedo alguno. Él no era como su madre y mucho menos como Kagura y hace muchos años que había enviado a sus padres a la banca. Era capaz de jugar con la peligrosa libertad que sus padres siempre le habían dado y que desde hace tiempo se había salido del control de ellos.

—Luego me encargaré de ti, Naraku —espetó el hombre sin más, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de abrirla le lanzó otra fulminante mirada—. No quiero más tonterías, ni tuyas ni de Kagura. Los dos me tienen harto con sus fanfarronerías de chicos malos.

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando entró a la habitación, dejando a Naraku solo en el pasillo del hospital. Un par de enfermeras pasaron frente a él, pero no las notó; para él, estaba de pronto completamente solo en ese pasillo, en uno de los tantos de un hospital abandonado mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en los recovecos de su mente. Tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de tomar cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano y entrar a la habitación para romperles la cabeza a sus padres hasta matarlos y dejar que Kagura viera cómo los asesinaba, regodeándose en el terror que seguramente eso le causaría.

Después la quería ver tratando de suicidarse otra vez, desesperada, abriéndose nuevamente las heridas de sus muñecas con cortes aún más profundos, rompiendo los puntos hasta ver su sangre brotar y resbalar por sus delicadas manos temblando por el dolor, demasiado asustada como para convivir ahora completamente sola con un loco como él, aterrorizada de ver hechas realidad todas las afirmaciones que siempre le gritó presa de la furia en sus peleas estúpidas mientras lo acusaba de psicópata.

La fugaz imagen que se formó en su mente le pareció deliciosa y lo inyectó de una energía malsana que lo llevó a relamerse los labios, pensando en su rostro salpicado de sangre, saboreando las gotas rojas y frescas que habrían saltado a sus labios con cada golpe. Espesas y de oscuro carmín, llenando sus labios de un metálico sabor que le estremecería hasta los huesos.

Visualizó aquella escena con lujo de detalle, siendo el imaginario sabor de la sangre lo que le ayudó, en ese momento, a calmarse para respirar profundamente y llenar sus pulmones de ese aire impregnado del aroma de los medicamentos y el desinfectante.

Debía pensar con la mente fría. Luego Kagura se lo agradecería.

Las cosas habían cambiado de curso tan súbitamente que apenas estaba teniendo tiempo para pensar en las cosas, pero una vez que la mandaran al psiquiátrico y él se quedara solo podría pensar con calma y detenimiento. Por ahora sólo debía mantenerse alejado y evitarlos a todos, exiliarse de la miserable vida familiar en su habitación como si fuera un verdadero ermitaño.

Supo también que era tiempo de volverse a encontrar con sus viejos y muy peculiares amigos. Seguramente lo extrañaban. Lo recibirían como a un rey y, sinceramente, ya extrañaba ser tratado como uno.

Naraku sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. La primera parte del plan ya estaba hecho.

* * *

**¡Hoy cumplo años! Para ser más exacta, veintidós años. Como es mi costumbre desde hace… ¿cuatro años? He preparado un fic para auto-regalarme (?)**

**Este fic lo tengo pensado desde hace meses, me la he pasado estructurándolo con ayuda de mis betas, Madame Morgan y Ari's Madness, ¡muchísimas gracias, chicas! Me ayudaron un montón, y créanme que seguiré jodiendo u.u pero de no ser por ustedes no tendría ni la mitad de la estructura o.ó ¡son las mejores!**

**Prácticamente está ya pensado de principio a fin, el pedo es escribirlo xD tengo hasta el cuarto capítulo y aunque tengo otro par de longfics en actualización, he decidido subir este por lo mismo de mi cumple. Sólo tengo hasta el cuarto capítulo escrito pero espero no tardar demasiado en ir escribiendo y actualizando. Hubiera esperado a tener más capítulos listos, pero ya se me venía encima mi cumple :P**

**Como se imaginarán, es un longfic. Es mi primer intento con el género de misterio y policiaco, no les doy spoiler, pero espero tenerlos al borde su asiento (?) sólo les advierto que el fic contiene temas fuertes, como se ve desde el mismo inicio, y se va poniendo peor o.ó**

**También debo aclarar: el cuento al cual Kagura se refiere en la primera escena (la que está escrita en primera persona, es a propósito) es parte del libro "**_**Asalto al infierno**_**" de Óscar de la Borbolla, en un texto llamado "**_**Tras las bambalinas del manicomio**_**". Luego también hay otro cuento del cual se habla donde se utilizan en todas las palabras la vocal "O", ese texto se llama "**_**Los locos somos otro cosmos**_**", del libro "**_**Las vocales malditas**_**", del mismo escrito (¿ya notaron que lo amo? Es uno de mis favoritos. Además se los recomiendo muchísimo). **

**En fin, espero les haya agradado el primer capítulo y los siguientes. Muchas gracias tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos vemos por aquí n.n**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
